


Proof of Loyalty

by CynicalPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Bottom Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Topping from the Bottom, don’t mind me, just in the beginning, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalPudding/pseuds/CynicalPudding
Summary: Hux will do anything to prove his loyalty to the First Order.Anything.





	Proof of Loyalty

Hux steeled himself as he stared at the large metal door that separated him from what was most certainly his untimely death. 

When he had gotten the message on his datapad to report to the throne room, he instantly knew he was in danger. Typically if Ren wanted to speak with him he would seek him out, interrupt him during his duties like an entitled brat and demand his immediate and full attention. 

He had excused himself from the bridge, placing the nearest Officer in charge. The entire walk over he spent formulating plans. He was confident he could convince Ren to spare him if the man allowed him time to make his case. If not, he would go out fighting. 

Hux took in a deep breath. There was no use postponing the inevitable. He pushed the door open, walking through and letting it close behind him. He made his way down the long dimly lit aisle toward the raised metal throne upon which Ren sat, or rather lounged. The imposing man was slumped in the grand seat, one leg strewn over the arm. His face, usually full of some type of emotion, told Hux absolutely nothing of his mood. 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux greeted with the customary salute, his hand to his chest and his back bent minutely in a bow. 

“General.”

The honorific felt like a punch to the gut, a reminder that it was not he who sat on the throne as had been his greatest ambition since boyhood. 

He forced back the sneer that threatened to reveal itself, folding his hands behind his back and raising his chin. 

“You requested my presence. Is there something you need?” Hux inquired with as civil a tone as he could muster. 

Ren regarded him boredly from his throne, dark eyes sweeping over his form; considering. The gaze gave Hux a frightening feeling of vulnerability that he tried to choke down, doing his best to remain expressionless. 

Ren shifted his slouched position, rising from his seat to loom over Hux. His tone and countenance were cool and far too collected, almost mirroring Hux’s usual icy demeanour. The switch in dynamic was incredibly intimidating and Hux steadfastly ignored the need to shrink back, instead meeting Ren’s gaze. 

“Take it off,” Ren commanded, his low voice echoing through the vast hall.

“I beg your pardon,” Hux replied, taking a small step back in surprise as heat spread across his face. Surely Ren couldn’t mean-

“The blaster on your hip. Take. It. Off,” Ren repeated, eyes boring holes through Hux. 

Hux clenched his jaw as he reached down to unfasten his belt, removing the blaster from its place. The second he had it loose it flew out of his hand, landing in Ren’s. The man considered it quietly for a moment, the silence doing nothing to calm Hux’s nerves. 

“You really would have gone through with it, wouldn’t you?”

“Supreme Leader?” Hux said, though he didn’t truly need any clarification. He knew exactly where this was going. He couldn’t help his startled jump as Ren flung the blaster into the wall, shattering it into little pieces as if it were a toy.

“You’ve always been ambitious, power hungry, driven by a ridiculous fantasy of sitting in this throne. I’ve seen it in your mind,” Ren stated, walking down the steps to stand a mere few inches from Hux. He was so close the General could smell him; the scent of leather and metal and something that was singularly Ren. It made his pulse flutter. 

“Don’t try to deny it. I know you feel that I’ve taken it away from you, that I don’t deserve to sit there, ruling over the same Order you gave your very life to. I know  _ you _ General.”

“Supreme Leader,” Hux spoke, schooling his features as he stared just over Ren’s shoulder. “That moment in the throne room was a mere lapse in judgment. I am nothing if not loyal to the First Order.”

Ren laughed, a strange and humourless sound that immediately sent a chill down Hux’s spine. Ren took a step closer, much too close for Hux to concentrate. 

“But are you loyal to me?” he questioned, breath ghosting past Hux’s cheek. The General could feel the warmth of the other man, could see his eyes more clearly than ever before; deep dark brown with scattered flecks of gold. He considered for a moment just how easy it would be to retrieve his hidden blade and end Ren’s rein then and there. 

Before Hux had time to react, Ren’s hands where at his belt, unfastening it and throwing it aside. He gripped the collar of Hux’s uniform, ripping it apart to reveal his undershirt beneath. His greatcoat fell from his shoulders as he stumbled back in utter shock, but Ren advanced, holding him in place. 

“What are you doing?” Hux demanded, struggling as Ren wrenched the fabric so it tore away from his left arm. He froze as Ren took hold of the blade strapped to his arm, ripping it off and holding it up for Hux to see. 

“You were thinking about it right in front of me. You’re more of a fool than I thought,” Ren said as he turned to walk back up the steps to his throne, pocketing the blade. 

“Forgive me, Supreme Leader. It was simply a wayward thought,” Hux rushed out, trying his best to breathe properly as he stared up at Ren.

“Forgive you? How can I look past a disloyal General?” Ren shot back as he slumped down into the throne once again. Hux couldn’t help but notice how far apart his legs rested, his eyes drawn downward before he regained his control and moved forward. 

“How can I prove my loyalty,” he asked determinedly. 

“I think we’re far past that, Hux,” Ren almost scoffed, leaning even further back in the throne with a look of disdain that would rival even Hux’s worst. 

Hux bit his lip absently as he considered his options, his thoughts coming to an abrupt halt as he realised Ren’s eyes had flickered downward to his mouth. 

“Are you certain of that?” Hux inquired, his voice suddenly low, more confident. “There isn’t anything you want from me?”

“What could I possibly want from you?” Ren spat, but Hux could see those dark eyes roaming over his more exposed than usual form for a moment before he seemed to come back to himself. Hux snickered internally. Ren was never one for self control. 

Without hesitating he made his way up the steps, stopping a hair's breadth away from Ren and kneeling at his feet.

“Surly you can think of something, Supreme Leader?” Hux whispered, placing his hands on Ren’s knees and spreading them further apart so he could kneel between them. Ren watched open-mouthed as Hux’s gloved hands travelled up his thighs, reaching his hips before travelling back down. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ren hissed, his entire body tense as he stared down at Hux. 

“Showing my loyalty,” Hux answered before moving one hand up to cup Ren between the legs. The other man took in a quick breath, his hips jumping a bit at the sudden touch. He almost seemed to be moving further back in his seat, but Hux pressed forward, gripping Ren’s hips and moving in to mouth at his cock through the thick fabric of his pants. 

“Hux,” Ren gasped, his mouth falling open in utter shock. Hux revelled in the fact that he seemed to have rendered the other man speechless as he continued pressing wet open mouthed kisses to his clothed cock. He could feel it stirring to life under his ministrations and he smirked minutely. 

“Ren,” he breathed, moving his hands back down Ren’s legs to keep them apart, rubbing small circles into his inner thighs with his thumbs. 

Ren took in another sharp breath through his nose as Hux sat back, watching with rapt attention as the General pulled his gloves off and tossed them aside. With deliberately slow movements he reached up and unfastened Ren’s belt, pulling it off and dropping it where he’d dropped his gloves. His bare hands rucked up Ren’s tunic, finding the fastenings of his pants underneath and making quick work of undoing them. 

His eyes met Ren’s as he reached past the hem of his pants, pulling out his rapidly hardening cock. He held it in his hand, looking over it, making a show out of admiring it. It was big; bigger than Hux had anticipated. The sight of it made his mouth water. 

“Hux, please,” Ren whispered, his voice so incredibly soft. His tone was pleading and Hux felt such a thrill at that fact. Kylo Ren, extraordinarily powerful force user and Supreme Leader of the First Order, was begging him to suck him off. 

Hux happily complied, leaning down and pressing a wet teasing kiss to the very tip of his cock. He licked a long stripe up from the base of the shaft to the head before taking it in his mouth. Ren bit his lip, his head falling back as Hux began to bob up and down, each time taking more and more into the heat of his mouth.

Ren began to pant softly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the armrests of the throne. Hux hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard as he bobbed faster. Drool dripped down his chin inelegantly as Ren’s hips began to cant up. His hand finally found its way to Hux’s head, fingers tangling in his red hair as Ren began fucking his mouth in earnest. He could tell how close Ren was. The man had started making soft breathy little whining sounds that Hux found far more arousing then he should. 

Hux released Ren’s cock with an obscene pop, pulling back to look at the mess he’d made of him. And what a beautiful mess it was. Hux had never truly taken the time to notice Ren’s unusual beauty, but he was more than appreciating it now. 

The knight’s back was arched in pleasure, sweat dampening his brow. He had a flush of pink colouring his cheeks and his plush lips were parted as he panted and groaned. He looked almost pained at the loss of Hux’s mouth, but Hux was far from finished. 

In a quick movement, Hux rose and planted himself in Ren’s lap, knees on either side of his hips. He reached out, gripping Ren’s hair and pulling his head back to look him in the eye. 

“Do you still doubt my loyalty?” he hissed as he smashed their lips together. Ren’s hands quickly found his hips as he reciprocated the vicious kiss, groaning as Hux’s teeth sank into his lip.

Hux allowed Ren to push off the tattered remains of his tunic, his large and pleasantly warm hands finding their way under his thin undershirt to touch him far more gently then Hux thought possible. Hux in turn pushed Ren’s tunic and shirt over his head, tossing them both aside and hungrily licking a stripe up Ren’s well muscled chest. 

Hux moaned in surprise as Ren’s hand traveled downward into his jodhpurs, gripping his straining erection and pumping it a few times. 

“I could do with a little more proof,” Ren grumbled against the column of Hux’s throat, pulling a low groan from him as he nipped at the pale skin just under his jaw while he rubbed his thumb through the precum dripping from the head of his cock. 

“That can be arranged,” Hux breathed, tangling his fingers in that thick mane of black hair and grinding his hips against Ren’s. The knight moaned, the sound a low rumble in his throat. He reached up and gripped Hux’s hair, guiding him down into a fierce kiss. 

Hux in turn took both of their cocks in hand, stroking at a steady and methodical pace. Ren bucked up impatiently into his hand, breaking the kiss to suck and bite a dark purple mark into Hux’s neck too high for his collar to conceal.

“Bastard,” Hux whispered, his pace growing more frantic to match Ren’s. Every kiss, every sigh, every touch sent Hux hurling closer and closer to the edge. He couldn’t control the soft whines coming out of him at each thrust of Ren’s hips against him. The friction was almost too much.

Ren came with a cry, throwing his head back in ecstasy. That sight alone would be etched vividly in Hux’s mind forever. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream as Hux reached his climax. Stars spotted his vision as he rode out his orgasm, holding onto Ren as if his very life depended on it. 

As he came down Ren pressed several sloppy kisses to his cheek, his jaw, his lips, their bodies rocking slowly together. Hux let out a long contented breath, resting his forehead against Ren’s shoulder. His hair was a mess, he was covered in sweat, and he knew his trousers would be stained, but he was too saited to truly care. 

“Well, that was sufficient enough proof of loyalty for the time being,” Ren’s voice rumbled in his ear. 

“For the time being,” Hux repeated, locking eyes with Ren and smirking in understanding. 

“Yes. You’re dismissed. Report to my quarters tomorrow at the same time to  _ reaffirm _ your fealty.”

“Yes Supreme Leader,” Hux replied, climbing off of Ren’s lap and fixing his uniform. He walked down the steps, turning to give Ren a bow before walking toward the door.

“Until then, Supreme Leader,” he said. 

“Until then, Grand Marshall.”

Hux stopped in his tracks at the title, feeling as though the breath had been knocked out of him. Recovering quickly, he nodded and continued on his way to the door, a rare smile stretching across his face.

This had worked out far better than he’d imagined.

………

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea and I needed to get it out of my system.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you want. Attention and affirmation make me happy.
> 
> ~Cynical


End file.
